


Wines and Kisses

by nkults



Series: NOMIN [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Party, Slightly aged-up characters, chenle and hyuck if u squint, drunk jaemin, has renjun, i suck, jeno is flustered, new year nomin, nomin, nomin fluff, nomin kiss, sober jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkults/pseuds/nkults
Summary: A short fic where Jaemin is too drunk to think straight and suddenly asks some guy to kiss him.





	Wines and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> HI AGAIN THIS TIME ITS NOT MUCH OF A CRACK YAY NOT PROOFREAD CUZ ITS HELLA SHORT BUT PLS ENJOY

It’s finally the New Year’s eve, everyone are invited to the party that Chenle is hosting. 

 

His house is filled with different things; scattered red cups, spilled drinks, people making out, and a lot of people.

 

Jaemin doesn’t like the idea of Chenle, a minor, hosting a party. He only wanted to come because he thought that since he’s now an adult, he must do things that he couldn’t do when he was still a minor. And because Jaemin hasn’t really drank beer or any liquors before, he didn’t know that his tolerance on alcohol are very low. Renjun only gave him two glasses and Donghyuck gave him four and his vision immediately went dizzy and he couldn’t even walk straight anymore. 

 

And being drunk, he instantly became cocky. With his unbalanced direction of walking, he managed to take another glass of alcohol.

 

He chugged the whole bottle, in one go and then fell on the floor. He stayed there for a moment until some guy helped him get up. 

 

“Uh, you seem to be too drunk. You can go home now, tell me where your friends are.” The boy suggested with concern.

 

And Jaemin, who couldn’t think straight anymore, decided to do something dumb. 

 

“Hey, kiss me.”

 

The guy choked on his own saliva hearing what Jaemin has said. 

 

“You are too drunk, you need to go home n-” The boy was interrupted when Jaemin suddenly placed a soft kiss on the guy’s lips.

 

The guy couldn’t move at all, because of too much shock. 

 

_ A random boy, kissing you? Oh hell no. _

 

Jaemin then pulled away and when he saw the guy’s disappointed face, he decided to do it again but this time, a lot more deeper.

 

Jaemin never had a boyfriend so he’s desperate on kissing a boy. 

 

The guy didn’t pull away, though. Instead, he kissed back. Tongues and lips connected to each other. Nobody cared about them making out because almost everyone in the party was also doing it too.

 

After minutes of kissing, both of them stopped when Jaemin heard his name being called.

 

“Jaemin, where are you?” Renjun screamed throughout the room. 

 

Jaemin smiled one last time at the boy and stood up but before he was able to leave, the guys said something.

 

“I’m Jeno, Lee Jeno.” 

  
  
  
  


The next afternoon, Jaemin woke up with an excruciating hangover from last night.

He took 15 minutes to remember what he did last night.

 

He only remembered the parts where he was drinking with his friends and the rest? No. 

 

He was about to stand up until he realized that he kissed a boy at the party. He tried to remember his face and his name.

 

It took him several minutes to finally remember how he looked. He remembered the guy having a crescent moon eyes, tall, has brownish hair.

 

He was getting frustrated trying to remember his name. He tried to shrug the thought for a while until he finishes eating.

 

“Lee Jooyeon? L-Lee Jaehyun? Ah, no no.” He mumbled to himself, looking as dumb as ever.

 

“Lee…AH! I remember now!” Jaemin suddenly beamed slightly jumping up from his seat.

 

“His name was Lee Jeno.”

 

But the problem is he didn’t know much about him except for his name and how he looked. He didn’t know his school, address, and all those stuff that could help him meet Jeno again.

 

He searched through twitter trying to look for an account with ‘Jeno’ and his face.

 

He used up all his free time looking for him but he couldn't find him at all.

Until, it was his final resort.

 

He searched Lee Jeno and it showed up about 90 accounts and at the very end of it was an account with a username @jenoyah and his face on it.

 

_ Lee Jeno, I will find you. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THANK U FOR READING. I JUST THIUGHT ABOUT THIS PLOT AT 2 AM AND STARTED WRITING IT AT 2:30 AM AND FINISHED AND FINISHED THIS AT 3:30 AM


End file.
